


铁奇异 PWP 时间拦截

by whitedeer00



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedeer00/pseuds/whitedeer00
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 17





	铁奇异 PWP 时间拦截

*铁奇异  
*PWP、ABO标记  
*发情期

托尼感觉到自己的理智即将断线。他是刚开完会就被王催促着进入圣所，因此一身的黑色西装都还没脱下。 

这可不能怪他，因为打从他还没踏进圣所就闻到斯特兰奇的信息素。斯特兰奇的味道和以前有些不太一样，平时总是缭绕在鼻尖的淡淡清香，这次却无比的汹涌浓烈。也还好这里的秘术师大多都是Beta，不太会被信息素影响。 

但是托尼可不怎么好了，身为一个Alpha，怎么样也不喜欢自己的Omega把信息素这样大辣辣的放出来勾引其他人。 

托尼推开了斯特兰奇的房门，却没看见他在里面，左右环顾了一圈依旧没有看见房间的主人，他有些古怪的喊了声斯特兰奇。 

他的面前却突然打开了个传送门，曾经看过斯特兰奇画着这种阵法，然后从里面走出来。这次走出来的却不是斯特兰奇，而是他肩膀上的斗篷，它挥了挥手像是叫托尼近来一样。 

托尼毫不犹豫地跨步走入。早在传送门打开时，他就闻到里面传来无比甜腻的味道，那是属于斯特兰奇的甜味，清香的甜橙味总有办法安抚他焦躁的情绪，又或者是无数个失眠难耐的夜晚。

想到这里托尼的眼神凶狠了些，或许是出于Alpha的天性，或者是他本身对斯特兰奇的占有，他现在只想把斯特兰奇压在床上狠狠的操了一次又一次，最好是他那张精致的脸庞能因为快感失神的喊着他的名字。 

托尼一点也不克制的放出了自己的信息素，带有侵略性的气味甚至让斗篷都下意识地躲到老远。 

“托尼…”斯特兰奇浑身赤裸着身体趴在床上，空气中沉重的味道让他忍不住急的有些红了眼眶解释，“镜向空间让其他人看不见我，但是没有办法完全阻隔掉房间内本来的信息素…”整个空间到处弥漫着托尼的信息素，鼻尖充满着托尼的味道，斯特兰奇感觉自己的后穴又更湿了点，他甚至能感觉到有液体沿着屁股流下。

托尼顺着对方的话看了一眼四周，和斯特兰奇的房间并没有什么区别，显然就像他所说的不会有什么外来影响。 

“你的发情期怎么提早了？要不是我今天提早过来，你打算怎么办？我来的时候几乎整个圣所都是你的味道。”托尼走近了床铺，居高临下的看着明显已经高潮过几次的Omega，本就恶劣的嘴更是克制不住地丢出嘲讽，“喔？看来你自己玩得挺开心，是找哪个Beta来操你？不要告诉我是王。”

托尼的讽刺让斯特兰奇觉得很受伤，他抿了抿嘴拒绝再和托尼回话，他干脆闭上眼不去看对方。借着空气中的信息素，他想像着托尼正在抱着他，他忍不住伸出手开始上下套弄着自己的阴茎。 

“哈阿…”斯特兰奇发出了闷哼声，仅仅是这样他还是不满足，他迫切的想要托尼，但是他一点也不想要开口。发情期的Omega总是比较情绪化，就算是斯特兰奇也不例外，他可没忘记刚才托尼一副自己已经被谁操爽了的样子。 

如果说刚才嗅到满屋子都是斯特兰奇的气味能让托尼气到口不择言，现在这画面他会想叫上他的战甲来轰炸这个鬼地方，但很可惜、这里没办法叫上他的战甲。他阴沉着一张脸整个人压上了斯特兰奇赤裸的身子，凑近他的耳边恶狠狠地开口，“宁可自慰给我看，也不让让我抱你？我会让你知道这是多么错误的决定。” 

斯特兰奇睁开了湿润的双眼看着身上气炸了的男人，他既想要托尼操他，却又一点都不想要看到托尼，他用颤抖的双手胡乱推拒着托尼的胸口，“走开，我自己一个人也可以…” 

托尼单手解开了系在颈脖的领带，顺势地把斯特兰奇乱动的双手给绑了起来，他知道这样的捆绑对一个双手受伤而且正在发情的Onega已经十分足够。他舔上了斯特兰奇微微泛红的耳尖，“别乱动。而且看看你现在屁股湿成什么样子，看清楚现在是谁在操你，法师。” 

被发情搞得晕头转向的斯特兰奇，这才意识到双手已经失去了自由，一股莫名的不满让他抬起腿朝着托尼踹了过去，可惜虚软的动作只是让托尼更好抓住他的脚踝，他把斯特兰奇修长的双腿挂在自己的肩膀上，恶意的用指腹沾取他股间的液体送到他面前，“你湿透了，斯特兰奇。” 

像是被踩了尾巴的大型猫科动物似的，斯特兰奇猛的拱起腰想要摆脱他的钳制，｢放开我、史塔克…不做就出去，我可以去找王，或者请斗篷…呜啊！｣斯特兰奇的话都还没说完，托尼却已经把手指插进了他的体内。 

“你好像不太明白，在床上喊着别的男人的名字有多煞风景。”托尼熟悉的按上了斯特兰奇体内的敏感点，湿润的内壁不断吞吐着他的指间，就好像在索求更多触碰一样。 

斯特兰奇咬紧了唇制止自己不要发出呻吟，可是Alpha压倒性的气味与托尼那副气炸的样子，让他有些承受不住，低喘了几口气才接着开口，“…是你要我去找王的。”他看见托尼明显停顿了一会手上的动作，斯特兰奇才意识到刚才那句话有多像是在和托尼撒娇。 

托尼看着斯特兰奇的模样，终究是叹了口气，稍微收了一些强烈的信息素。他解开了自己的裤头，露出了早就硬挺不已的阴茎磨蹭着他湿淋淋的后穴，“放松点，发情期还不来找我，你是想让全世界的人都知道你是个Omega吗？” 

“告诉我你在想什么，斯特兰奇。” 

托尼低沉的嗓音在耳边缭绕，斯特兰气几乎是下意识地用屁股摩娑着托尼的分身，他抿了抿唇拒绝回答对方的问题。 

托尼耐着性子再说了一次，这回还同时爱抚上对方早已挺立的乳尖，“说话。”长时间触碰机械的手指带了薄茧，托尼刻意的拧着红肿的乳头，偶而则是轻抚着乳晕，惹的斯特兰奇一阵止不住的颤栗。 

前、花花公子的技术终究不是斯特兰奇能负荷的，他能感觉到已经射到没有东西的阴茎又湿润了起来。熟知斯特兰奇身躯的托尼稍微用力的拧了一下已经硬到不行的乳头，他凑近他的耳边轻声开口，“告诉我，史蒂芬。” 

亲昵的称呼与快感让斯特兰奇闷哼了声迎来了高潮，疲软的分身只能流出淡淡的液体，他几乎虚脱的看着面前的Alpha，浑沌的脑袋下意识地回答问题，“…标记我、史塔克。” 

托尼愣了楞倒是停下了动作，他捧起斯特兰奇的脸颊认真地看着他，“你知道你在说什么吗？” 

大概是托尼少有温柔与停顿，斯特兰奇这才看清他眼底有着期望、有着高兴、还有更多他不敢确定的东西，他深吸了一口气放下了原本的坚持与尊严，“我很清醒…标记我，托尼。” 

“可别后悔，法师。”托尼发出了闷笑声，解开了斯特兰奇原本被绑死的双手。扶着他纤细的腰间挺了进去，柔软湿嫩的内壁紧紧包裹着他的分身，Omega的天性让托尼毫无阻拦的撞进了斯特兰奇的体内。 

斯特兰奇被填满的那刹那，发出了满足地呻吟，因为双腿被架在肩上，托尼可正好可以把分身顶得更里面，也可以让他看见自己是怎么一点一点地吃下托尼的阴茎。 

“看看你下面吸得多紧，这个小浪货。”托尼满足的托着斯特兰奇的腰间，甚至轻拍了下他的臀部，接着狠狠地抽插了起来。不给斯特兰奇有抗议的机会，他俯下身吻上了那张性感的薄唇，柔软的舌尖刮弄着斯特兰奇的口腔，来不急咽下的唾液沿着嘴角滑下。 

体内的敏感点一次又一次的被顶弄着，托尼的动作让他忍不住想要尖叫逃跑，过多的快感是法师没办法承受的，被吻得发朦的意识只能发出软腻的喘息与呻吟，听在托尼的耳里又是另一种调情。 

托尼发誓，这真的不是他的问题，一向纵横情场的花花公子，居然只是几轮活塞运动，听见了法师这种闷哼声与满足的模样，居然有种想要缴械的感觉。这话说出去可让以前那些女郎们笑死了。 

他有些恼羞得咬上了斯特兰奇的颈子上的肌肤，流下了一个又一个艳红的吻痕，在法师白皙的皮肤上显得格外色情。“该死…知道你现在多诱人吗。”空气中的信息素交融在一起，托尼的信息素是琴酒味，曾经被斯特兰奇调侃和一般的酒味其实差不了多少。 

但是事实上却是比他喝过的任何一杯酒都更容易让人沉醉，而那股味道和他自己的甜橙味混合在一起，黏腻、纠结、彷佛鸡尾酒的味道让斯特兰奇整个人的意识有些涣散，他含着眼泪模模糊糊的开口，“标记我…史塔克。”

“该喊我什么、嗯？”托尼故意停下了动作，伸手抹去了他眼角的泪水。 

“托尼…标记我。” 

托尼发出了闷哼声，抽出了自己的分身，顺势地让斯特兰奇趴跪在床上，自己又把阴茎捅了进去，他在他耳边轻声开口，“会有点疼，忍忍。” 

斯特兰奇嗯了一声闭上了眼，他感觉到托尼在一个重重的顶入后，体内有什么东西正鼓了起来，那感觉并不好受，就像是有什么东西正在破开他，往更里面钻一样。到后来斯特兰奇只能感觉到鼓胀起来的东西似乎顶到了什么，然后托尼才把精液射满了他的体内。 

肿胀的疼痛感还没散去，后颈又传来了剧烈的疼痛，斯特兰奇把脸埋进了枕头内，避免自己哭声被他听见，一直忍着的泪水终于落了下来，他在昏过去之前说了句对不起。 

后面是怎么做完的，斯特兰奇已经没有印象。再完成标记后，托尼才从斯特兰奇的体内撤了出来，他想帮法师洗个澡，却发现这地方似乎也没有沐浴间这种东西，只好解开了西装外套披在昏过去的人身上，等他醒来再离开。 

＊ 

斯特兰奇做了个梦，他梦到自己被托尼标记了，他浑浑噩噩的睁开眼睛，发现托尼就睡在自己旁边，他才惊觉他所经历的这些并不是梦。 

斯特兰奇抓着自己身上的西装外套，摸了摸后颈，结痂的伤口再次提醒斯特兰奇他已经被托尼标记了。 

看着难得陷入睡眠的男人忽然有些头疼。斯特兰奇是真的后悔了，哪怕是透过时间宝石看到的那些画面让他想要狠狠的被男人占有，他也不应该这么草率地让一个已经有未婚妻的男子标记自己。 

斯特兰奇不知道的是，托尼的婚礼只是个烟雾弹。 

斯特兰奇更不知道，这个标记，却成了往后他唯一一样可以想念托尼的东西。


End file.
